earth199999fandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline
Timeline is a chronological list of events. Movie Timeline Universe Timeline 965 A.D *The Jotuns invade Earth and use the Casket of Ancient Winters to cause an ice age. *They are shortly defeated by an Asgardian army led by Odin. *The Casket of Ancient Winters is taken and stored in the Asgard Weapons Vault. *Loki Laufeyson is found abandoned in Jotun City and taken back to Asgard. July 4, 1917 *Steven Rodgers is born. August 15, 1917 *Howard Stark is born. September 1, 1939 *WWII begins. 1941 *United States Army enter WWII after attack on Pearl Harbour by Japan. 1942 *Johann Schmidt tracks down the Tesseract. *Steve Rodgers undergoes the Super Soldier Serum. *Abrah Erskine is murdered by Heinz Kruger. *Rodgers becomes "Captain America", a propaganda tool for the allied forces. 1943 *Captain America saves James Barnes and a troop of allied forces from HYDRA captivity. *Captain America forms the Howling Commandos who begin destroying HYDRA bases. *Schmidt begins his plan for world domination but is transported by the Tesseract through a wormhole. *Captain America crashes Schmidt's plane into the arctic and becomes suspended in animation. April 12, 1945 *President Franklin D. Roosevelt dies. April 30, 1945 *Adolf Hitler committs suicide. May 9, 1945 *Germany surrender to Allied Powers. August 6, 1945 *Atomic bombing of Hiroshima. August 9, 1945 *Atomic bombing of Nagasaki. August 15, 1945 *Japan surrender to Allied Powers. September 2, 1945 *WWII ends in an allied victory. April 1954 *The first Stark Expo is held at Flushing Meadows, New York held by Howard Stark. 1972 *Emil Blonsky is born. *Tony Stark is born to Industrialist Howard Stark and his wife Maria Stark. April 1974 *Stark Expo is held. 1978 *Robert Bruce Banner is born. *Elizabeth Ross is born, the only child of Thaddeus Ross. December 10, 1991 *Howard Stark and Maria Stark die in a car accident. December 17, 1991 *The funeral of Howard and Maria Stark takes place. 1993 *Tony Stark turns 21 and takes over as CEO of Stark Industries from Obadiah Stane. March 6, 2006 *Bruce Banner volunters to test subject himself to Gammar Radiation sure that he would be protected by the formula he created for the United States Army at Culver University. It doesn't work and is transformed into the Hulk, injuring Betty, her father and others on a rampage. July 2, 2006 *Bruce Banner tries to contact Elizabeth Ross but the meeting is interrupted by the US military and Banner flees. October 21, 2006 *Last confirmed siting of Bruce Banner before reamergance in Brazil. 2010 *Tony Stark is captured by the terrorist organization the Ten Rings, after an ambush whilst in Afghanistan promoting Stark Industries new weapon, the Jericho Missile. *After severely injured, Dr. Yinsen a fellow capture fits an electromagnet to Stark to stop shrapnel entering his heart killing him, which Stark replaces with a Arc Reactor. *Stark is ordered to build a Jerricho Missile for the Ten Rings, but insteads builds Iron Man Mark I and escapes, while Yinsen gives his life for Stark to escape. *Stark returns to America and announces that Stark Industries will no longer manufacture weapons. *Stark refines Iron Man creating the Iron Man Mark II and Mark III. *Stark returns to Afghanistan and defeats the Ten Rings in the town of Gulmira. *Obadiah Stane goes to Afghanistan and retrieves the Mark I and kills Raza, the Ten Rings leader. *Stane creates a larger and updated version of the Mark I, the Iron Monger. *A depowered Iron Mark III and Iron Monger do battle where Stane is killed when Pepper Potts overloads the main arc reactor at Stark Industries. *Nick Fury approaches Tony Stark about joining the Avengers but he declines. 2011 *The first Stark Expo since 1974 is held at Flushing Meadows, New York City. *Anton Vanko dies. *The US Goverment call Tony Stark to congress to give up the Iron Man Suits technology. *Ivan Vanko, son of Anton creates the Whiplash armor and with the help of the Ten Rings goes to Monaco. *Ivan Vanko attacks Stark while he his racing his companies car, who defeats him in Iron Man Mark V but has a damaged reactor. *Vanko tells Stark that his father created Arc Reactor tech and Howard Stark sold him out. *Pepper Potts is made CEO of Stark Industries. *Tony Stark goes off the rails with alcholol, his friend Rhodey takes the Iron Man Mark II to the US Military. *The armor is given to Justin Hammer who creates War Machine. *Hammer has Vanko upgrade his Iron Droids. *Nick Fury reveals that "Natasha Rushman" is his agent Natasha Romanova, the Black Widow. *Tony Stark creates Vibranium. *War Machine and the Iron Droids attack Iron Man after Vanko fixed them on him. *Vanko creates the Crimson Dynamo armor and kidnaps Pepper Potts. *JARVIS fixes War Machine and they destroy the Iron Droids and defeat Vanko. *Bruce Banner's blood drops into a drinks bottle and is drank by a customer. *Gen. Ross uses S.H.I.E.L.D. to track Banner and goes to capture him led by Emil Blonsky. *Banner transforms into the Hulk and escapes. *Banner goes back to Culver University for his research and reconciles with Elizabeth Ross. *Emily Blonsky is subjected to a small dose of the Super Soldier Serum. *Hulk breaks all of Blonsky's bones, defeats Ross' army and escapes with Betty. *Bruce Banner meets with his internet friend Samuel Sterns and finds a temporary cure. *Emil Blonsky, recovered forces Sterns to subject him to some of Banner's blood transforming him into the Abomination. *Bruce Banner is captured but is released to stop the Abomination and do battle. *The Hulk defeats the Abomination and escapes. *Tony Stark offers Ross the services of the Avengers. *Thor's Corination is interupted by the frost giants *Thor attacks the ice-giants in revenge and is banished from Asguard *Mjolnir is found in New Mexico by S.H.I.E.L.D.. *S.H.I.E.L.D captures Thor in human form *Loki sends the Destroyer to kill Thor *Thor stop's the Destroyer and returns to Asguard 2012 *The Avengers form for the first time. Category:Misc